


A Gatorade would've been better

by Itsomnambulist



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are on a stakeout, something that although Lucifer didn't liked at all, it allowed him to spend time with the detective, and he loved that. What he didn't knew was that this wouldn't be a regular stakeout.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	A Gatorade would've been better

**Author's Note:**

> I inspired myself after Castiel Morningstar's Stakeout fic, so thank you so much for that!

Chloe and Lucifer are on a stakeout, something that although Lucifer didn't liked at all, it allowed him to spend time with the detective, and he loved that. What he didn't knew was that this wouldn't be a regular stakeout.

They've been sitting in Chloe's car for about a couple of hours when Lucifer was already starting to fidget a little, starting to fiddle with everything around him, making Chloe really nervous.

"Can you stop playing with the window lock? They're gonna see us, and all these hours of waiting will have been for nothing." Chloe said in a serious tone, letting out a final smile seeing how much Lucifer looked like a little boy sometimes.

"We've been here for almost three hours and I haven't seen the slightest movement, why can't I use my skills and get this over with?" Lucifer said impatiently, though not just from boredom.

Lucifer had been discovering that Chloe made him vulnerable in different ways, such as making him bleed, being more tired than usual, generating in him that feeling of hunger, that although he loved to eat, he did not do it for nothing more than pleasure. But one of the things that he didn't think would ever worry him, had started to show up at that very moment, a full bladder, needing to pee.

It was obvious that Lucifer drank a lot, but that was because it had never caused him any inconvenience, and today was one of those days when he had given free rein to his thirst. He had finished his usual flask of whiskey, he had had a few shots at the Lux that same morning, and a large quantity of orange juice at Chloe's house while he waited for his partner to go to work. And of course, all that liquid was beginning to show itself.

He'd been surrounded by humans and their needs long enough to know what it felt like when that happened, and while he guessed it wouldn't be too pleasant, it actually turned out to be a lot more uncomfortable than he'd ever imagined. His abdomen felt swollen, though not too swollen, and though he wasn't desperate yet, every time he moved forward or sat in his seat, he felt miserable. So he decided to take off his car belt.

"Are you going somewhere Lucifer? Are you in pain?" Chloe said with a tone of concern in her eyes.

"No Detective, I'm just a little uncomfortable." Which wasn't a lie, since it really wasn't pain, but discomfort that he felt. "Maybe I could stretch my legs if you ask me," he said hoping to get out and relieve his need without her noticing, even knowing that it was forbidden to leave the car in the middle of a stakeout.

"Although I would also love to get out of this car, you know you can't get out during stakeouts, maybe you could drink some water, you look a little bit pale." Chloe said with that worried tone again. "Trust me Detective, more liquid is the last thing I need right now." Lucifer said somewhat embarrassed by what he just admitted.

In the next thirty minutes his need had increased from 2 to a hard 7, and it threatened to increase further.

"What do you mean by that? Wait, do you need to go to the bathroom? I thought you didn't need to do that." She said with a bit of amusement followed by a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"I did too, but it seems that the fact of being with you makes me vulnerable in aspects that I didn't knew and that are gonna take away the little dignity I have left." He said all embarrassed.

"Don't worry Lucifer, we'll get out of here right away and you can go to the bathroom, sure you can wait a little longer" The Detective said in an understanding tone. "Of course I can, I'm not a bloody kid" he said a little bit upset, swallowing his pride.

Another twenty minutes passed and Lucifer was getting more restless, so he decided to cross his legs to hide it and to relieve some pressure. Chloe noticed but decided not to say anything to save him the embarrassment.

It didn't took long for it to become more urgent, and although Lucifer wanted to grab his groin or unbuckle his belt, that would be too humiliating, so he decided to reach into his pants pocket by straining on his thigh to try to relieve some pressure, it didn't work. So he finally bit his tongue and asked, "Couldn't I just slip away to one of those corners for a minute and deal with this quickly? It's dark, no one would see me, I promise Detective" He said with a certain serious and calm tone, unlike his usual mocking tone. "I'm really sorry Lucifer, I know it sucks, but you know you can't do that. Surely the suspect will arrive right away, I can feel it, it's been a long time." Chloe said by way of apology to try to reassure him a bit.

Ten minutes passed and that was enough for Lucifer, so he decided to bite a bullet: "you don't have an empty bottle around here right?" He asked with a red face and not because of the devil's thing. "What do you want a bottle for?" Then she realizes. "Ew Lucifer! You're not doing that in the car, and less by my side, sure it's not that bad, you always exaggerate things a lot, I know you." Chloe said quickly.

And he wish it was true, but for once in his life, he wasn't exaggerating at all. It was then that a wave of desperation washed over him and forced him to bend a little and place his hand on his crotch quickly. Although realizing what he was doing, he quickly pushed it away to avoid embarrassing himself more than he already had. That's when Chloe realized he wasn't exaggerating, he really had to go. The Detective looked doubtfully at the empty water bottle she had in her glove compartment from another previous stakeout, and even though she didn't like the idea, she decided it was for the best of his partner, and also she didn't want to have to clean a wet seat.

"Here, don't make me regret this" she said holding the bottle and offering it to Lucifer. He looked at her really confused, sometimes it's unbelievable how innocent he could be. "I don't like the idea, but I think it's the only thing you can do right now, I know you're desperate and I don't know when the suspect is going to arrive, I don't want you to get sick from holding on too much, so you can pee in this bottle." She said a little embarrassed by what she had just suggested.

Lucifer smiled a little. "What happens?" Chloe said confused, thinking he was playing a joke on her. "Detective, that hole is a little small for my... you know" he joked as he always used to, despite his desperate need. "Well, if you don't want to, I guess I'll throw it." She said to tease him a little. "No! I'll manage" he said a bit nervous for being that loud. Chloe smiled at his reaction.

Lucifer picked up the bottle and began to unbuckle his belt, followed by his zipper. He didn't mind showing the Detective how well endowed he was, he had done it before, but for some reason, this whole urination thing made him a little shy. He made sure that Chloe had turned far enough not to see him and he pull out his penis, carefully placing it in the hole of the bottle, which, indeed, was not too big or practical, of course a gatorade bottle would have been much better. But it was either that or wetting his pants in front of the Detective, and that was never going to happen.

Chloe wanted to look with all her might, but she knew this was new for her partner, and she decided to leave him some privacy, besides, she could see him in the rear view mirror, but Lucifer didn't have to know that. Chloe was still amazed at how gifted the devil was.

A few moments passed and still nothing could be heard, for some reason Lucifer was not able to relax enough to let it go, even though he was about to explode, he was still a bit shy. Chloe watched from the mirror as her partner closed his eyes trying to concentrate. "Are you okay? I thought you were about to explode" she said smiling. "And I am, shut up please, if I don't concentrate, it won't come out." He said a little grumpy closing his eyes again until finally the dripping started, and a strong stream followed it, that was heard throughout the car, causing Lucifer to blush a little. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as he started to fill the bottle, but when he looked down so he wouldn't miss, panic ran through his body. The bottle was starting to fill and he still didn't feel close to finishing.

"Detective?" He said nervous. "Yes? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She said confused. "No it's not, it's filling up." He said frustrated. "Well, stop then, I don't know if I have another bottle down here." The Detective said searching in the back seat. "Hurry please." He said in panic. "Lucifer cut it for a minute, I still have nothing." She said frustrated, she didn't want to make poor Lucifer nervous, but she didn't want to wipe a puddle of pee off her car floor either. "I can't do that, it doesn't work like that. Shit." He said suddenly. "What happened?" She said worried.

At that moment Lucifer used willpower and despite how painful it was, he managed to cut off the stream and fold it in his pants. He closed the bottle and placed it on the floor, putting his legs very close together, because he still needed to go badly, not as much as before, but still urgent, and even more after having had to stop suddenly, he didn't knew it could be so painful.

Chloe finally turned with a Starbucks cup in hand, when she saw that Lucifer was dressed again as he rolled down the window to see their boss. "Guys, we have to go to the police station, they saw the suspect in a different car a couple of blocks from here, the license plate has changed, we must go to organize an aerial search." She said serious but at the same time relieved because they could take them out of there.

Chloe nodded, started the car and as they headed towards the police station she saw Lucifer's awkward position, feeling guilty for not having found the cup sooner, and for putting him in such an awkward situation in such a bad place. "I'm so sorry Lucifer, I should have let you go in that corner." She said apologetically. "Don't talk nonsense Detective, you didn't knew, besides, you saved my life with that bottle, believe me." He said with his tone a little more cheerful than a while ago. "But please hurry up, you can't imagine how difficult it is to hold it in after you've started once." He said placing his hand on his thigh again.

It didn't took them long to get to the police station, and the moment they got out of the car and Lucifer stood up, he noticed the immediate gravity effect, it wasn't as bad as it had been at first, but it certainly wasn't helping. He got out of the car and followed the inspector to the police station, almost passing her, about to enter the restroom to finish his business, when suddenly Dan appears.

"Hi man, I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding, but we already have the new license plate and are doing everything we can to find the suspect once and for all." Dan said kindly. "Daniel now is not the best time." He said shifting his weight from side to side.  
"I know you're pissed but I haven't done anything, I'm just trying to help you." Dan said feeling a bit bad for the man, relating Lucifer's moves to being tired.  
"Detective douche! I need to take a bloody piss! Okay?" He said pushing him and opening the door to the men's room. Dan smiled at such a reaction, although a bit annoyed by the shove. "Honestly, I was beginning to think the guy didn't pee." He laughed to himself and went to his table.

Once in the bathroom, Lucifer rushed to the nearest urinal and released the rest of his bladder, taking almost orgasmic pleasure in doing so. When he finished, he zipped up, washed his hands and walked back to Chloe's desk, watching her smile as she saw him calmer and relieved.

Everything had gone better than he expected, at least to have been the first time he had peed in millions of eons of existence.

Just at that moment, one of the policemen on duty who was supposed to take care of the stakeout car enters the office where everyone is, holding in his hand a plastic bottle almost full of yellow liquid. "Guys you forgot this in the car, whatever it is" he said putting in their desk. Chloe covered her mouth when she saw it, and Lucifer's face became so white that if he hadn't known he was the devil itself, he would have passed perfectly for the purest angel.

The end. I hope you liked it, if so, I may upload more similar content later, there is not enough omo Lucifer Morningstar content on the web.


End file.
